Nunca Jamás
by NatFday
Summary: Cuando Killian Jones llegó a Nunca Jamás, esperaba encontrarse la fuente de la eterna juventud, el olvido de sus recuerdos más dolorosos y la clave para llevar a cabo su mayor venganza. En cambio, se topó con un niñato volador y tocapelotas que se hacía llamar el dueño de la isla, no hacía más que meterse en problemas, y encima tenía la desfachatez de reírse en su cara.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Yo no soy dueña de nada. Solo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Dedicatoria:**_ Para mi amiga Ce. Que le encanta ésta serie y adora a la versión de Garfio, y le encantaría verlo con Peter y los guionistas (aún) no se lo permiten.

_**Notas:**_ Bueno, a mí también me gustaría ver a Peter, y la versión de OUAT en su relación con Garfio. Y como hasta que los guionistas me rebatan y yo tenga que ceñirme al canon puedo improvisar, pues he decidido hacer esto. Porque Peter Pan es mi cuento preferido y con eso lo digo todo. Y au. No se si habrán muchas viñetas o pocas, o qué, pero bueno. Empecemos por una ¿no? No se como habrá quedado ésto, pero bueno xD

..

**Paciencia.**

―Eh, niño. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Le apuntaba con su espada, y tenía el garfio extendido y amenazante. Llevaban varios días en aquel nuevo mundo, un lugar que prometía la vida eterna pero, sobre todo, el olvido del pasado, y de todos los acontecimientos dolorosos que éste escondía. Killian había ideado la forma perfecta de huir de todo, y ahora estaba dispuesto a coronarse rey de aquellas nuevas aguas, en una nueva dimensión totalmente nueva, donde el paso del tiempo parecía casi inexistente.

Ahí, frente a él, tenía a la causa de los dolores de cabeza que había sufrido su tripulación últimamente.

Los muy estúpidos le habían dicho que en aquel mundo había fantasmas. Que todo aquello de la eternidad debía ser una trampa, y que un espíritu maligno se había metido en el barco y por ello las cosas se cambiaban de sitio, las velas se recogían mágicamente y las cacerolas volaban de acá para allá.

Pero Killian tenía demasiado a sus espaldas como para hacer caso a estupideces supersticiosas, y al fin había dado con la causa (totalmente lógica) de todos aquellos sucesos "_paranormales_". Y no era otra que un niño. Un pequeño mequetrefe de rasgos puntiagudos y pelo rubio con reflejos rojizos que yacía ahora en una esquina de la bodega, con las manos agarrando fuertemente sus pies.

―¡Yo no estoy llorando! ―gritó de forma bastante infantil.

Y Killian maldijo su mala suerte. Ahora tendría que deshacerse de aquel chaval y procurar que no volviese a colarse en su barco.

―Tienes suerte de que no sea muy amigo de decapitar renacuajos, sino ya te habría rebanado el cuello, mocoso ―le espetó de mala gana. Esperaba que no hubiese llegado a una tierra plagada de criajos maleducados con tendencia a colarse en las propiedades ajenas, porque si no iba a tener que cambiar sus directrices morales pronto―. Sal de mi barco antes de que me agotes la paciencia.

―¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ―Exclamó él, poniéndose en pie. No debía tener más de once o doce años―. ¡NO PUEDO IRME SIN ELLA! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡LLEVO DIAS BUSCÁNDOLA!

Los gritos del chaval debieron escucharse en toda aquella isla que componía su nuevo lugar de residencia. Killian frunció el ceño, si aquel niñato seguía gritando así en su barco acabaría destrozándole la yugular con su garfio, y le importaba un carajo que fuese un crío.

Intentó calmarse. Si le daba al chico lo que quería éste se largaría y le dejaría en paz. Era así de simple.

―¿Si encuentro lo que buscas te largarás y no volverás a éste barco? –Inquirió de mal humor.

Estaba siendo más paciente de lo que debía con el chiquillo, y más después de los estropicios que había causado. Pero aunque él no se caracterizaba por tener piedad ante sus adversarios, aquel era solo un enano mocoso y asustado, y no tendría ningún valor deshacerse de él y tirarlo al mar.

El niño se calmó durante un segundo y lo miró, dubitativo.

―Te lo prometo ―le dijo. Aunque el brillo de sus ojos decía todo lo contrario.

―Bien. ¿Qué narices has perdido?

―¡Pues qué va a ser! ¡Mi sombra!

Killian Jones se quedó estupefacto. O sea, el chaval se colaba en su barco, hacía quedar a su tripulación como una panda de desquiciados supersticiosos, se lo ponía todo patas arriba, le hacía perder el tiempo, la paciencia y encima se choteaba en su cara.

Lo iba a matar. O, en su defecto, lo tiraría al mar sin contemplaciones.

―Mira chico…

―¡Ahí está! ―Lo interrumpió el muchacho, señalando a la puerta.

El pirata vaciló unos instantes, pero advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que justo ahí, en la parte alumbrada de la puerta de la bodega, había una sombra que tenía la misma silueta que la del muchacho, y se movía danzarina de un lado a otro. Se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿En serio? ¿Aquello estaba sucediendo realmente? ¿A qué clase de sitio de locos había ido a parar?

―¡Ven aquí, idiota!

Y para engrandecer, si cabía, su nivel de estupefacción. El muchacho salió volando, literalmente, cara a la puerta. Y como cualquier niño que se lanza sin pensar en lo que está haciendo, el chaval se dio de morros contra la puerta, y cayó al suelo en redondo.

―¿Cómo narices has hecho eso? ―Killian no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero no a críos tocapelotas volando a la caza de su sombra―. ¿Qué clase de brujo eres tú?

―¡Vuelve aquí, jope! ―Masculló el intruso, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía el pirata.

Killian observó que la sombra se había colocado justo en el lugar en que estaba antes el muchacho, y con un rápido movimiento, lanzó su espada y la clavó en la pared, justo donde ésta se encontraba, clavándola ahí. Cuando el chico lo vio, su rostro se iluminó de repente, y con la misma facilidad con la que había ido de un lado al otro de la bodega, llegó a la pared y se plantó ante su sombra. Se volteó al pirata y sonrió.

―¡La has cazado, la has cazado! ¡Llevaba días intentándola coger! Se escapa de vez en cuando y tengo que recorrerme Nunca Jamás entero para poder atraparla. La última vez se escondió en el poblado indio y no sabes lo que me costó de recuperar. ¡Muchas gracias!

El chico agarró, literalmente, los pies de su sombra, y sacó lo que parecían un par de clavos de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba anudada a la cintura. De forma algo atropellada, se clavó los clavos en el zapato, agarrando su sombra con ellos, y retiró la espada de la pared. La sombra había vuelto a su estado natural junto a su portador, y el niño intruso le devolvió la espada al pirata de buena gana.

―¡Muchas gracias, señor! ¡Hasta luego!

El chico se dispuso a salir de la bodega, volando, pero Killian lo agarró de uno de sus pies y lo bajó al suelo bruscamente.

―No tan rápido, niñato.

Estaba cabreado. Todo aquello le resultaba demasiado surrealista. Un criajo pecoso se había colado en su barco volando en busca de su sombra perdida, y Killian, recién llegado a aquella nueva tierra, quería respuestas. Porque seguía teniendo la impresión de que se estaban riendo de él, y no había cosa que le tocase más las narices. ¿qué clase de magia era aquella que le permitía volar? ¿Acaso era un brujo, un mago? Uno no se alzaba en el aire como si cualquier cosa sin tener algún truco bajo la manga, y él deseaba conocer todos los misterios que pudiesen serle de beneficio lo antes posible. Nunca Jamás no era un lugar de vacaciones, él tenía grandes proyectos en aquel lugar. Porque podía intentar olvidar muchas cosas que le hacían daño, que todavía le desgarraban, pero sus ansias de venganza nunca cesarían. Y si aquel muchacho tenía algún tipo de secreto para propiciarle la victoria, quería conocerlo.

―Ouch ―se quejó el chico―. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Los adultos sois unos idiotas.

―Porque te has colado en mi barco, has alterado a mi tripulación y me has molestado en sobremanera. Y ahora, niño, vas a contestarme a algunas preguntas.

El chiquillo frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. Y el pirata tuvo la sensación de que se había topado con un crío poco menos que problemático.

―Tu barco está en mi isla ―le reprochó él de forma infantil.

―¿Tu isla? ―Killian enarcó una ceja, aquello tenía que ser una broma.

―Sí, mi isla. Ésta es mi isla, yo soy quien manda aquí.

―¿Y eso quién lo dice?

―Lo digo yo. Tú no me has pedido permiso para dejar tu barco feo aquí, así que yo no te pido permiso para entrar en él. Es lo justo.

El pirata resopló. Había tenido la sensación de que no iba a llevarse bien con aquel chiquillo si volvía a cruzárselo, pero ahora ya era un hecho. No sabía quienes debían ser sus padres, pero desde luego su trabajo en la educación del renacuajo era un verdadero desastre. Killian lo apuntó con la espada, amenazante, y procedió a la advertencia:

―Como vuelva a verte merodear cerca de mi barco te rebanaré la cabeza ¿me has entendido bien? ―gruñó, apretando la mandíbula.

Y el niño, lejos de asustarse o dejarse intimidar, le contraatacó con una media sonrisa pícara, esas sonrisas que ponen los niños cuando han hecho algo malo de lo que se sienten orgullosos, y se elevó lieramente del suelo para ponerse a su altura. Se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

―Eso sería una aventura muy divertida. Y a mí me encantan las aventuras.

Killian enarcó una ceja. Aquello no era normal. Ese niño no era normal. Y tenía la sensación de que la vida eterna no era lo único inusual que tenía aquel nuevo universo en el que había atracado su barco y decidido hacer su vida.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, el muchacho ya estaba en la borda del barco, y el pirata tuvo que subir con rapidez para poder alcanzarlo. Su tripulación lo observaba con una mezcla de fascinación y horror. El niño volaba, un crio que todavía debía tener los dientes de leche volando, y mirando a todos aquellos piratas con la soberbia característica de la infancia.

―¿Se puede saber quién diablos eres? ―Inquirió el capitán, sin salir todavía de su asombro.

―¿Yo? Pues soy el dueño de ésta isla, y yo la protejo. No me gustan los adultos, sois muy aburridos ¿sabes? Y no me gusta nada aburrirme, así que había pensado en echaros de aquí. Pero como me has ayudado a recuperar mi sombra, te dejaré que estés durante un tiempo. No me des las gracias, lo hago para devolverte el favor.

―¿Darte las gracias?

―Bueno, tengo que irme, esto empieza a no ser divertido. Ya nos veremos.

El crío voló todavía más alto. Killian tenía la espada en la mano dispuesto a tirársela, había colmado su paciencia y llegado al borde de sus nervios. Pero el maldito mocoso ya estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance como para poder darle de pleno, y si lo mataba ahora no podría sacarle la información que necesitaba. Tendría que tragárselo, al menos hasta que hubiese sacado de él lo que quería. Así que ante la impotencia que le había causado, y en un brote de curiosidad por saber más acerca del crío volador y tocapelotas que se hacía llamar el dueño de aquel lugar, no tuvo otra que preguntarle, a gritos, cuál era su nombre.

Y el crío, desde lo alto, y riéndose como se ríen los niños que se burlan del resto del mundo, protegidos por esa inocencia maliciosa tan característica de la infancia, le respondió con el mismo tono de burla:

―Me llamo Peter, viejo del garfio.

Y así como había aparecido, rodeado de una hiperactividad y un misterio casi a partes iguales, el muchacho desapareció en el cielo.

Y Killian Jones supo entonces que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por ver en la vida, que había ido a parar a un lugar más inhóspito que el sitio del que provenía, y que aunque nunca llegaría a llevarse bien con aquel crio maleducado y prepotente, tendría que tragarlo. Aunque tuviese que explotar hasta el último ápice de su paciencia.

**Fin.**


End file.
